Are You Okay?
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" —Tidak. Itulah jawaban yang ia tahu. Ia lebih tahu dari siapapun. Pria blonde itu menggelengkan kepalanya yang ia tenggelamkan di bahu Hibari. Ya, pemuda itu tahu betul ia tidak akan pernah baik-baik saja. Membunuh. Kata yang keji. Dibenci. Bagaikan gemuruh. D18. RnR?


**Are You Okay?**

**Pairing : D18**

**Disclaimer : KHR (c) Akira Amano. FF (c) Rui Arisawa**

**Warnings : Shou-ai, BL, OOC, ficlet/drabble. Don't like, don't read. No bashing please!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan.

Lagi-lagi hujan.

Hibari Kyouya paling sebal dengan yang namanya hujan.

Langit ditutupi awan gelap. Air turun tak terkira. Menyisakan udara dingin dan rasa malas membuncah. Tidak ada orang-orang lemah sok kuat yang akan pasang aksi di saat seperti ini. Itu berarti, pemuda berusia lima belas tahun itu akan _menganggur._ Hal itu _jauh lebih dibencinya _daripada hujan. Percayalah.

Ia membolak-balik halaman dokumen catatan perilaku siswa-siswi SMP Namimori dengan bosan. Sesekali ia menghembuskan napas lelah—walau tak nampak di wajah _stoic_ nan tampan yang ia miliki.

Biasanya burung kecil warna kuning piaraannya—Hibird namanya—bisa menaikkan _mood _si Karnivora, namun burung kecil manis yang bisa menyanyikan mars Namimori itu sedang terbang entah ke mana. Ke hatimu mungkin?

Sekali lagi ia membolak-balik halaman dokumen tersebut. Kusakabe juga tidak ada di tempat, jadi ia tidak bisa menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu atau menghiburnya sedikit dengan kabar terbaru di jalanan.

Kaca jendela berembun. Hibari melirik keluar dan langit masih saja mendung dan hujan terus saja membasahi Namimori.

Cuma satu hal yang bisa menaikkan _mood_-nya sekarang. Hanya satu—kalau semisal Hibird tidak datang-datang juga. Itu adalah senyum seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi Hibari Kyouya. Senyum hangat sehangat mentari di angkasa yang selalu menyinari hari kelam seperti ini, senyum seorang Dino Cavallone.

Ia melirik pintu geser ruangan komite-nya. Berharap Dino akan datang. Biasanya dia akan datang di jam-jam segini bila ia sedang ada di Jepang. Lusa lalu ia mengunjungi Hibari dan ia bilang akan menetap selama sebulan untuk menghentikan _yakuza_ Jepang kurang ajar yang berani menghancurkan salah satu pangkalan senjata apinya di Italia.

'_TAP! TAP! TAP!'_

Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar berat didengar oleh cuping telinga Hibari. Ia sangat berharap itu Dino—walau tak nampak di wajahnya.

'_TOK! TOK! TOK!'_

Pintu terdengar diketuk tiga kali beserta suara pria yang terdengar serak dan lebih berat, "Kyouya?"

Hibari hampir saja menyunggingkan senyum senang sebelum matanya terbelalak dipadu dengan ekspresi mukanya yang masih saja datar—ia terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ia dapat, Dino berdiri di ambang pintu, "Haneuma?" panggilnya.

Itu memang benar sosok seorang Cino Cavallone.

Kekasihnya.

Pria blonde dengan parka hijau danT-shirt hitam serta iris coklat karamel manis.

Orang yang menjadi kepala keluarga Mafia terbesar ketiga di Italia.

Namun di saat yang sama, ini nyaris bukan sosok kekasihnya yang _ia _kenal.

Sosok Dino di mata Hibari adalah pria berusia dua puluh dua tahun yang masih suka tersenyum bodoh seperti bocah delapan tahun dan super ceroboh—bukan seorang pria dengan mata kosong, badan terlumur darah dan raut bersalah dan basah kuyup seperti _sekarang ini._

Dino masuk ke dalam ruangan Hibari dengan linglung. Hibari langsung beranjak dari kursi di belakang meja kerjanya dan menyambar tubuh Dino yang akan jatuh. "Haneuma?"

"...Darah... Kyouya..."

Suaranya sangat parau. Seperti kaca yang pecah menjadi serpihan kecil nan tajam.

"Darah..." ucapnya sekali lagi.

Hibari membelalakkan kedua obsidiannya, "Dino," panggilnya, dengan lembut seraya memeluk Dino.

Pria itu membalas pelukannya, "Kyouya... Darah... Aku—" ia tercekat seakan tenggorokannya dililit tali tambang. Pelukannya ia eratkan, sampai-sampai membuat Sang Cloud Guardian berjengit, merasakan sesak dan dingin secara bersamaan.

_Membunuh._

Hibari bisa langsung tahu. Pemuda berusia lima belas tahun berambut hitam malam itu tahu, kekasihnya _baru saja membunuh manusia._

Ia menutup matanya perlahan seraya mempererat pelukannya pada Dino, "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

_Tidak._

Itulah jawaban yang ia tahu.

Ia lebih tahu dari siapapun.

Pria blonde itu menggelengkan kepalanya yang ia tenggelamkan di bahu Hibari.

Ya, pemuda itu tahu betul ia tidak akan pernah baik-baik saja.

Membunuh.

Kata yang keji.

Dibenci.

Bagaikan gemuruh.

Dino selalu membenci membunuh. Ia adalah mafia yang hebat, mampu menumbangkan satu kelompok mafia seorang diri—_tanpa membunuh seorang pun_. Itu karena ia takut membunuh.

Menghilangkan nyawa.

Menyeramkan.

Dino paling takut hal itu.

Dan Hibari tahu.

Ia tidak akan berani membunuh manusia—kecuali jika tidak sengaja. Ia menghajar, menendang, memukul, menyambuk, menghempaskan semua musuhnya—menumbnagkan mereka, _tanpa membunuh._ Ia cinta damai. Melebihi apapun.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja," kata Hibari. Dino mengangguk. "Namun semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Jemari lentiknya mengelus kepala Dino lembut, "Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja, Dino..."

Dino menangis. Isakannya mengeras. Suaranya makin tercekat. Ia merasa bersalah.

"Semua..." Hibari menatap langit-langit ruang klubnya, tak mampu menatap tubuh Dino yang berlumuran darah dan gemetar tidak karuan, "Akan baik-baik saja."

Dan tangisan Dino makin pecah. Ia terus menerus menangis. Menangis. Menangis. Menangis sampai lelah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Apa kau baik-baik saja?_

_Tidak._

_Pertanyaan bodoh._

_Aku bodoh._

_Kenapa menanyakan?_

_Perasaanmu gentar._

_Kau takut._

_Kau hancur._

_Apa kau baik-baik saja?_

_Tidak._

_Namun nanti,_

_Semua akan baik._

_Percayalah padaku._

_Kau akan tersenyum._

_Bagai mentari._

_Kau akan kembali._

_Semua akan baik-baik saja._

_Bisakah kau kembali baik-baik saja?_

_Aku tak sanggup melihatmu._

_Hancur._

_Air mata kita meluncur._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**A/N : gue juga gatau kenapa lagi-lagi gue buat cerita plotless. ._. **_**well**_**, biarlah. LOL **_Another drabble/ficlet D18 from me to you! Hope not that cheesy. ._. Mind to review_?** :"3**


End file.
